A Night Like No Other
by cmg2008
Summary: It was a night like no other, the sky was rare shade of midnight blue, the stars glisten in the sky, there was not a sound to be heard on the quiet peaceful grounds, nether less not everything is peaceful on a night like this.


A Night Like No Other

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. 

  
  


It was a night like no other, the sky was rare shade of midnight blue, the stars glisten in the sky, there was not a sound to be heard on the quiet peaceful grounds, nether less not everything is peaceful on a night like this. 

There out by the lake, sat a couple in peace. By the looks in each other's eyes you can tell they love each other, but they were the unlikely couple you would ever meet. One was smart, witty and a Gryffindor, the mysterious, cold, forbidding and a Slytherin. But yet they came to know and love each other in a crazy way that know one would believe. 

They look out in to the lake staring into its peaceful waters wondering what their life held for them. They knew it could never be, for being together with each other would have them disown by family and friends. There was no solution to their problem. There was no way for them to be together, they both knew this and were terrified of the idea of being away from their one true love.

"Draco I never want to leave this. Its so peaceful, so quiet here and just us, just us," she murmured.

"I know, but you know this can't continue no matter how much we want to be together. Are love will always be strong but if people find out they will attempted to break it down."

"I know, but if we are in love it shouldn't matter should it. Nothing matters except being with your one true love. You're my one true love Draco," she said with tears coming to her eyes, "Nothing else matters I just want to be wit you, for the rest of my life." 

"It can never be. Are life will be difficult, no one there to support us. Family, friends will abandon us. I love you with all my heart you already know that, I want to spend my life wit you to but we can't we just can't."

"When have you been one to step down form a challenge," her tears changing into anger, "The man I loved would never step down. So what if life throws us some bumps along the way. We'll get over it as a team. Or are you refusing us being to together as some type of hassled, maybe you don't really loved me," she said getting up. She tried to run but she didn't get very far, an arm stop her.

"Wait don't go, you're right," he saw the hurt in her eyes, "I'm scared, I'm scared that I am not going to be enough for you. I never wanna lose you but I think about each and every day, waiting, hoping making sure I still have you. I wonder each and everyday how God could bless me with such a wonderful women to love, hate, and be loved by. Someone I could spend the rest of my life with, someone like you. I Loved you so much Mione, I never wanna lose you." 

"You never will Draco, you'll never lose me I'll be by your side through thick and thin. Nothing will separate us not even death."

"I know that Mione, I know. So I guess its time we tell people about you and me, us."

"I can't wait, I wanna see all their faces when we tell them the Slytherin Prince and The Gryffindor Bookworm are together," her eyes shined with happiness while she said this.

"We'll do them one better love," he got down on one knee, "Hermione Granger will you take the honor of being my wife," fear and love shined through those wonderful eyes of his. 

It took her a while but she finally found her voice, "You're right Draco we will do them one better." His smile shook any doubts that this wasn't a dream. Slowly he got up. He placed the ring on her finger then took her face into his hands.

"You just made me the luckiest guy in the world Ms Granger and don't you ever forget it." Slowly he moved his head closer to hers and brought their lips together. It was slow and easy at first, then it became more demanding. This is where we leave are young couple. Their love will be forever strong and their lives filled wit happiness.

The End

  



End file.
